Paper Mario: The Stones of Old
is the upcoming fifth Paper Mario title, being released on the Wii U. It follows Mario and Luigi in an adventure through a strange town on a quest to save Princess Peach from a new villain. Plot Prologue Parakarry delivers a letter to Mario and Luigi from Princess Peach. In the letter, she invites Mario and Luigi to Toad Town because she has found an interesting treasure. When Mario and Luigi arrive, they find out Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, and that he is after the Spirit Stones; the souls of the 7 legends that created the Mushroom Kingdom long ago. Mario decides to go after Bowser, whilst Luigi decides to hang around in Toad Town. A few moments, he is tackled by a Goomba. The Goomba introduces himself as Goomber, and says he overheard Mario saying he wanted to defeat Bowser, and begs to come with him. Goomber says he wants to become a hard-headed Goomba, and this is his chance. Mario accepts, and Goomber advises he talk to Merlon to see where to go. Mario enters Merlon's house, only to find he is missing. When they leave, a Toad tells them Merlon is at the Spirit Shrine, a shrine dedicated to the 7 legends south of Toad Town. Mario and Goomber arrive, and find Merlon praying to the stars. Once he finishes, he notices them, and knew it was Mario. Goomber explains their situation, and tells them that a rumor he heard explains one of the stones was in a place described as the "fortress of the gargantuan". Merlon didn't know what it meant, and says thats all he knew. Goomber says they should talk to Smart T.. Mario and Goomber head back to Toad Town, only to be ambushed by a couple Goombas. He beats them, and then heads of to find Smart T.'s house and explain the riddle. They find him, and tell him the situation. Smart T. has a tough time figuring it out, but then checks his map, and says it sounds like Goomba Dungeons; the lair of a giant Goomba. Smart T. also warns them that collecting the Spirit Stones is a very dangerous mission, and gives them the map to help them find their way. Mario and Goomber leave, and head off toward Goomba Dungeons. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Allies *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toadette *Toads *Yoshis *Piantas Partners Lists all 9 partners and their ability *Goomber - Tattle *Kool K. - Carry *A Foo - Wind Gust *Illoosion - Hide *Detective Bones - Shell Toss *Bobby - Explode *Cheepers - Carry (Water) *Lakilily - Hover *??? - Shrink Tattle Log (Enemies & Bosses) This is the order each enemy is in the Tattle Log. Chapter Bosses are in large. Locations *Mushroom Square *Goomba Meadow *Koopa River *Cleft Fortress *Koopa Dungeons *Dusty Trail *Stone Gulch *Dusty Ruins *Boo Forest *Bone Manor *Shy Guy Outpost *Doopler's Maze *Unkown jungle *Unknown Yoshi village *Unknown beach *Unknown flowery area *Iceburg *Unknown icy field *Unknown ice palace Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:Outer Inc. Solo Games Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Paper Mario Games